


Maid Costume

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Kudos: 23





	Maid Costume

Top Futakuchi

Bottom Aone

\---------------------------

Aone was always so quiet and cute around everyone. But when Futakuchi got him into bed it was a different story. 

Aone had tried topping once but Futakuchi didn't really enjoy it so they decided to switch it up and ever since then sex has been really good for the both of them. Aone was just to sweet for his own good so whenever he did top he would never be rough and he'd make sure not to hurt Futakuchi.

Futakuchi grinned as he walked into the bathroom and saw Aone in the maid dress he'd sent him. Aone looked back at him and waved as a small smile spread across his face.

Droll fell down the thirsty male's chin as he looked at Aone.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Futakichi said as he pulled on Aone's arm. Aone nodded and walked behind Futakuchi.

Once they got into the room Futakuchi pushed Aone onto the bed and started to kiss the taller male's neck. Aone whimpered as he felt Futakuchi's hand around his thigh. Futakuchi's hand trailed down Aone's leg as he played with the hem of the dress.

"I should put you in this more often." Futakuchi mumbled as he leaned down to kiss the white haired male. He quickly slipped his tongue into Aone's mouth and kissed the white haired male deeper only pulling away a few minutes later to nibble at Aone's neck.

Futakuchi sucked dark hickies into Aone's neck before going down to the larger male's thighs. Futakuchi lifted up Aone's dress and kissed in between his thighs sucking larger hickies down there. Small moans escaped from Aone's mouth as he felt Futakuchi's mouth sucking onto his skin.

Futakuchi finally pulled away minutes later leaving Aone's legs painted in dark purple hickies all over.

"Aone did you prep yourself already?" Futakuchi asked as he stood up. Aone quietly nodded. Futakuchi grinned and spread open Aone's legs and unzipped his pants before grabbing the lube off the nightstand. He quickly squirted the sticky substance into his hand and rubbed it onto his shaft before slipping inside of Aone's tight hole.

He slowly thrusted inside and watched as Aone's facial expressions changed. He grabbed onto the front of Aone's waist and thrusted inside of him trying to be as gentle as possible. Aone let out a soft moan as he gabbed onto the bed sheets only causing Futakuchi to get even more horny and thrust into the taller male even faster.

They went at it for hours. Futakuchi would take a quick to go and grab something for Aone and then they'd go back at it Futakuchi's thrusts getting harder each time he re entered Aone.

The next day Futakuchi woke up to Aone asking him to carry him to the bathroom since he couldn't walk anymore.


End file.
